


In The Heart Of The Night

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, None - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene at the end of "Love And Guns."  Blair is seeking comfort for his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heart Of The Night

## In The Heart Of The Night

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Pet Fly Studios. I am making no money from this; I am doing it for sheer love of the characters and my own personal fulfillment.

Possible spoilers for "Love and Guns."

* * *

In the Heart of the Night  
Missing Scene, "Love and Guns"  
By Kelly 

Jim was sleeping with his earplugs in, and he was surprised to feel someone roll into bed with him. He opened his eyes, turning around to look and he saw a mass of wavy curls resting on his bicep as an arm wrapped around his waist. "Just hold me Jim," came Blair's quiet plea; if he hadn't been a Sentinel, he wouldn't have heard it. 

Jim said nothing, just turning onto his side, and wrapping his arms around his friend, rolling him close. "I got you, Chief." 

Blair held Jim even tighter, and tried not to cry. "I couldn't stand to be alone," he said, in explanation to Jim's unspoken question. 

Jim shook his head and said nothing. Holding another man in his arms was completely alien to him, but this time, Blair was his friend, and his friend needed him. He didn't say anything because there wasn't anything to be said. His friend--his Guide--needed him, and he was going to be there. 

He pulled the blankets over Blair's shoulders, looking down on him, the questions surging behind his closed lips. In the morning, maybe he'd ask about Maya and see if Blair wanted to talk, but in the heart of the night, Blair needed comfort, and he was touched that this young man trusted him enough to come to him for it. 

* * *

End In The Heart Of The Night by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
